destinedthenextgenerationofthewarrenlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Destined Ones
The Destined Ones is a title given to the next generation of Warren witches. They are notably the heirs of Piper Halliwell and Phoebe Halliwell, and Paige Matthews, the infamous Charmed Ones. History Piper, with her husband Leo Wyatt, was the first Halliwell sister to have children. Their first-born was Wyatt, who fulfilled the Twice-Blessed child prophecy. They soon welcomed Whitelighter-Witch Chris, and eventually, witch Melinda. Phoebe and her husband, Coop had the first-known Cupid-Witch hybrid, Prue "P.J." who also completed the twice-blessed children prophecy. Phoebe and Coop had two additional daughters, Charlotte, and Cassandra. Paige and her husband Henry Mitchell had two biological children together, twins Tamora and Pandora. They later adopted Henry Junior who exhibited the normal powers of a Whitelighter-Witch despite being adopted. Members * Wyatt Matthew Halliwell: Wyatt is the eldest Destined Ones and the first-born child of charmed one, Piper Halliwell and then Whitelighter, Leo Wyatt. He is the prophesized Twice-Blessed Child and the leader of the Destined Ones due to his extensive magical abilities. He is one of the most powerful witches in the world and he has intense knowledge of the magical community due to his studies at magic school. He was one of few witches to show powers from the womb and was born during a rare planetary alignment. As an adult, Wyatt worked as a writer for a well-known magaize. He married his cousin and soulmate, Prue Halliwell, and is the father of their daughter. * Christopher Perry Halliwell: Chris is the second-born son of Charmed One Piper Halliwell and then Elder Leo Wyatt. He is a whitelighter-witch who with numerous powers and abilities. His knowledge of the Underworld and connections to supernatural beings proved to be helpful several times. As an adult, Chris is a published photographer and is married to phoenix witch, Bianca Wright. He is the father of their son. * Prudence Melinda Halliwell: Melinda is the only daughter of Charmed One Piper Haliwell and fallen elder Leo Wyatt. She was conceived when Leo was a mortal and is consequently the only witch in the next generation. While she isn't the strongest witch in the Destined Ones, she has special gifts. It wasn't until adulthood that she learned of her genetic inclinations. Because her father had been a Whitelighter for so many years, it became part of his genes, which he passed down to Melinda. This means that Melinda could access more Whitelighter powers in the future. * Prudence Brianna Johnna Halliwell: Prue is the daughter of charmed one Phoebe Halliwell and cupid, Coop. She was the first cupid-witch hybrid to be born. Prue's birth fulfills a prophecy known as the twice blessed child prophecy, which shared with her cousin, Wyatt. She is also a Charmed One, Cupid agent, and the owner of the popular nightclub, P3. Her combination of magical statuses makes her a powerful witch who can be either the greatest source of good, or evil, the world has ever known. Prue is currently married to her cousin, Wyatt Halliwell, and is the mother of their daughter. * Parker Charlotte Halliwell: Parker, better known Charlotte, is the second-born daughter of Phoebe Halliwell and Coop. She was born in the Halliwell Manor during a time when mortals had magic, which caused confusion when it came to her birth. However, when magic was restored to the rightful holders, Charlotte received her magical abilities. Due to her love for learning and the magical community, Charlotte became a teacher at Magic School and holds extensive knowledge. * Penelope Cassandra Halliwell: Cassandra is the youngest child of Phoebe Halliwell and Coop. She's six years younger than Prue and four-years younger than Charlotte. She is also the youngest destined one. As the youngest, Cassandra is often overshadowed by her elder counterparts and they have a desire to protect her from everything that she doesn't like. In her youth, Cassandra was the center of most schemes and got into a lot of trouble. As an adult, Cassandra helps other troubled kids and is currently working as a psychiatric assistant at Prescott Group. She desires a normal life more than anything. * Patricia Tamora Mitchell: Tamora is the oldest child of Paige Matthews and Henry Mitchell. She is the older identical twin of Pandora and the older sister of Henry Mitchell Junior. Tam is connected to her witch side. She had her powers bound when she was a child. Paige and Henry agreed to bind the twins' powers until they were old enough to control them. Tam and Pandora recovered their powers in high school. After returning to San Francisco in 2035, Tamora has become more involved in the Whitmore Company and seems to enjoy doing business. However, her passion has always been for art. * Pandora Katherine Mitchell: Pandora is the daughter of Paige Matthews and Henry Mitchell. She is the younger identical twin of Tamora Mitchell and the older adoptive sister of Henry Mitchell Junior. She is a Whitelighter-Witch hybrid and is heavily connected to her Whitelighter side. She has the unique ability to slow down molecules, as well as turn invisible. She is also a Destined One and social care worker with South Bay Social Services. * Henry Mitchell Junior: Paige's adopted son, who she orbed out of his mother's womb. His mother was killed by a Darklighter. His biological father is the crime lord, Christopher Mercer. Despite not being born into the Halliwell family, he still possesses Whitelighter-Witch powers. Notes and Trivia * In the alternate timeline crafted by Jared, the Destined Ones don't exist due to a conflict between Prue and Wyatt. Category:Characters Category:DESTINED Category:Categories Category:Collectives Category:Groups